rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
Session 86.1: Dolls
(5:47:58 PM) Lian: I have nothing to do for a bunch of hours (5:51:48 PM) abirkin2: well, I suppose we could do a side emerald thing (5:52:16 PM) Lian: what do you want to do? (5:55:53 PM) abirkin2: hmmm (5:56:26 PM) abirkin2: would a guild businesswoman/representative be appropriate to go where nobles hang out? (5:56:53 PM) Lian: its not exactly hard to get an audience (5:57:37 PM) abirkin2: I'd be wanting to more... quietly use endowment upon others (5:58:25 PM) Lian: for what? (5:59:38 PM) abirkin2: 1. for fun, 2. for advantage, as you said, they're sorcerors, so that can be handy, even if they are mortal ones. (6:03:14 PM) Lian: If you want to randomly trick someone into being your toy it wouldn't be hard (6:05:07 PM) abirkin2: sure (6:05:10 PM) abirkin2: something like that (6:06:48 PM) Lian: its not that hard to find a young noble out on on the town (6:08:10 PM) ***abirkin2 does so, quietly and unobtrusively observing him or her for a short while (6:12:03 PM) Lian: he drinks for quite awhile spending his family's silver (6:13:15 PM) ***abirkin2 strides up. "Hello there." she stated. (6:18:23 PM) Lian: "ello.." (6:20:03 PM) abirkin2: (does he seem to be drinking due to boredom, or due to troubles?) (6:21:12 PM) Lian: (Fun) (6:22:22 PM) abirkin2: "You seem bored." She observed playfully. (6:25:26 PM) Lian: "maybe.." (6:26:24 PM) abirkin2: "Would you like some... distractions?" she asked, leaning forward, exposing the cleavage of her dress. (6:28:47 PM) Lian: (Charisma+presence/scoalize) (6:29:35 PM) abirkin2: (stunt?) (6:32:49 PM) Lian: (2) (6:33:08 PM) abirkin2: (hmm.. snagging 1 success) (6:33:12 PM) abirkin2: `roll 9d10 (6:33:12 PM) GameServ: abirkin2 rolled 9d10: 7 3 3 7 10 8 10 8 2 (6:33:27 PM) abirkin2: (9 total) (6:36:18 PM) Lian: "Sure.." (6:37:49 PM) abirkin2: She offered him her hand, to lead him away to either an inn or some other more private location. (6:40:04 PM) Lian: There are rooms upstairs (6:42:40 PM) abirkin2: then she gets one, leading him upstairs, asking, playfully, "What's the most exotic thing you can think of?" (6:43:29 PM) Lian: "what?" (6:45:16 PM) abirkin2: "Come now, I hear that all you young nobles have active imaginations." she responded, still playfully. (6:49:49 PM) Lian: "what do you mean?" (6:50:57 PM) abirkin2: She led him into the room, stating, "You know, fantasies." (6:54:17 PM) Lian: he's been kidn of hitting it for awhile so he might not have the sense (6:55:45 PM) abirkin2: She decided to simplify it, asking, "You know, your dream girl." (6:57:19 PM) Lian: so emerald would prefer to make him what he wants than to lead him into what she wants? (6:58:08 PM) abirkin2: she's seeing what he wants before deciding whether to lead him into what she wants if she judges it unworthy of her attentions (7:00:51 PM) Lian: "Skilled but not a complete whore, lithe, graceful large breasts.. um.. " (7:01:39 PM) abirkin2: "Go on." she stated with a smile, "You can't embarass me." (7:03:49 PM) Lian: "um obeidient.. um..." (7:04:43 PM) abirkin2: "Loyal?" she suggested. (7:05:33 PM) Lian: "yeah" (7:05:58 PM) abirkin2: "Would you like to know her?" she offered. (7:07:40 PM) Lian: "sure.." (7:08:14 PM) abirkin2: She activates the endowement, to grant him the form of his dream girl, tweaked to her current tastes. ( http://castle.midnightaurora.com/gallery/img/okashina07.jpg ) (7:10:11 PM) Lian: (doesn't it need some desert symbolism?) (7:11:23 PM) abirkin2: (any reccomended tweaks?) (7:12:00 PM) Lian: (harem girl?) (7:14:22 PM) abirkin2: (that could be harem servant, given his specifications, maybe just throw in transcendent desert creature with the Dune eyes?) (7:15:00 PM) Lian: (maybe I just throught the whole "uniform" had a proper Arabic/desert symbolism) (7:19:20 PM) abirkin2: (honestly never been that enamored of the harem girl outfit. maybe throw in a symbolic tattoo of a collar and shackles?) (7:22:18 PM) Lian: (what do you want to do with her ultimately?) (7:23:45 PM) abirkin2: (Have her ultra loyal, be pretty, give up family information she might have, and willing to satisfy the cravings priceless or others she assigns her to might have) (7:24:47 PM) Lian: (so another sextoy?) (7:25:51 PM) abirkin2: (with side skills like cooking and cleaning so she can keep busy) (7:27:55 PM) Lian: (with the right use of mutations you could just as readily turn someone into a living blow up doll or something) (7:29:23 PM) abirkin2: (hmmm, true. a blow-up doll that looks like the aforementioned pic?) (7:31:20 PM) Lian: (or a puppet or whatever I was just throwing that out there) (7:32:33 PM) abirkin2: (hmmm... gimme a moment to think) (7:36:41 PM) abirkin2: (if puppet, could (7:36:49 PM) abirkin2: I give a size changing ability?) (7:39:52 PM) Lian: (as long as something works for the themes fo the Cecelyne) (7:43:06 PM) abirkin2: (like above, but a living puppet made of porcelain or possibly white cecelynian glass, with specially made private areas and mouth. has ability to be either life sized or toy sized, but she is mute, and inanimate when toy sized) (7:44:01 PM) Lian: (and look?) (7:47:01 PM) abirkin2: vaguely southern with dark hair, and the iridescent eyes (7:50:28 PM) Lian: (so not like a geisha doll or anything) (7:52:51 PM) abirkin2: (sorry, lost track, actually, what the heck, geisha look unless southern will work with the charm better) (7:53:34 PM) Lian: (if she's made out of porcalin its ok) (7:54:40 PM) abirkin2: (sure, porcelain) Priceless admired her work, as she let the mental adjustments settle. (7:56:12 PM) Lian: the new doll sat there in a serene pose though inside things might be abit different (7:57:12 PM) abirkin2: "It feels good, yes?" she asked her. (7:58:08 PM) Lian: (I assume she's in figurine mode) (7:59:04 PM) abirkin2: (ah) "You may return to human size." she instructed the toy (8:00:06 PM) Lian: "This.. is not what i wanted Mistress.." (8:00:52 PM) abirkin2: "It is what is good for you." she told her reassuringly. (8:02:55 PM) Lian: "This one is a toy" (8:03:56 PM) abirkin2: "And it feels good, yes?" she asked pointedly, laying, back up, "Please, give me a massage while we talk." (8:04:21 PM) Lian: "Yes ma'am"*does as commanded* (8:05:28 PM) abirkin2: "Now, tell me about your old family, would you? Who is important and who isn't?" (8:10:07 PM) Lian: "the highest is the most important those who can't pass the trials.. aren't" (8:11:09 PM) abirkin2: "The five trials to attain sorcery, yes?" she asked. (8:13:44 PM) abirkin2: "Which have the most influence in your family, and do they have any noteworthy desires?" (8:18:15 PM) Lian: "Yeah" (8:21:24 PM) Lian: "Wei is the highest he wishes generally more power.." (8:22:31 PM) abirkin2: She nodded while enjoying the massage, "Does he have any vices?" (8:28:36 PM) Lian: "Not that i know of" (8:29:03 PM) abirkin2: "Hmm... anyone else I should know of?" she queried. (8:33:09 PM) Lian: "each of the thirteeen families" (8:33:41 PM) abirkin2: "Then tell me of them." she told her. (8:38:02 PM) Lian: "each has a highest who's the msot capable spellcaster" (8:39:21 PM) abirkin2: She nodded, "While nominally the families are supposed to be equal, are any of them stronger at the moment?" (8:44:06 PM) Lian: "Rei is a protegy she's taken head of her family at 18" (8:44:35 PM) abirkin2: "Indeed, is there anything unusual about her beyond her rapid advancement?" (8:46:14 PM) Lian: "She's abit out of her league socialy.." (8:47:05 PM) abirkin2: "Oh?" she asked, indicating she should elaborate. (8:50:19 PM) Lian: "she's more nerdy than political" (8:51:08 PM) abirkin2: "Interesting." (8:52:01 PM) Shadell Blake@dm-10090.sip.bct.bellsouth.net entered the room. (8:52:09 PM) Shadell: Finally. (8:52:42 PM) Lian: (wb) (8:52:55 PM) Lian: "anything else?" (8:53:50 PM) abirkin2: "Not for the moment." she stated, standing, "You may return to your inanimate form." (8:55:11 PM) Shadell1 Blake@dm-10090.sip.bct.bellsouth.net entered the room. (8:56:57 PM) Lian: she has a horrified look before shrinking down into her serene pose (8:57:05 PM) Shadell left the room (quit: Ping timeout). (8:57:27 PM) ***abirkin2 makes a mental note to help her with that. (8:57:45 PM) abirkin2: She picks her up, putting her in a bag as she leaves the establishment. (8:59:41 PM) Lian: (shadell?) (9:02:36 PM) abirkin2: (am giving shadell the skinny) (9:03:06 PM) abirkin2: (actually, 1 moment, before scene end, checking something) (9:04:33 PM) abirkin2: (I activate VEE again for 1 mote, the granted thing being some further mental adjustments to make her existence more mentally pleasant, especially when inanimate) (9:10:25 PM) Lian: you can put up some addictions and stuff but it will take time (9:10:45 PM) abirkin2: *nod* just some stuff to smooth the process. (9:10:52 PM) abirkin2: positive reinforcement and such (9:18:33 PM) Lian: show niet the new toy? (9:19:18 PM) abirkin2: Sure, Shadell1? (9:19:23 PM) abirkin2 is now known as Priceless (9:20:59 PM) Shadell1 is now known as Niet (9:21:24 PM) Niet: Sure. (9:21:40 PM) ***Priceless finds Niet wherever they're holing up at the moment (9:22:56 PM) ***Niet is easily found. (9:24:22 PM) Priceless: "How are you Niet? How did your meeting go?" she asked. (9:24:46 PM) Niet: "They're being brainwashed." (9:25:19 PM) Priceless: "You have proof?" She asked (9:31:05 PM) Niet: "Not physical evidence." (9:31:09 PM) Niet: "But behavior is unnatural." (9:31:31 PM) Priceless: "Well, there's something off about one of the house heads. (9:31:38 PM) Niet: "They have no knowledge of their own bloodline and no reason to care despite enough education for sorcery and definitely not being anything normal." (9:31:49 PM) Niet: "When pointed out, they refused to acknowledge that as significant." (9:32:01 PM) Priceless: " She stated, pulling out the puppet, telling it, "You may return to human size." (9:34:39 PM) Lian: the geisha statue returns to human size (9:36:40 PM) ***Niet examines the statue. (9:38:07 PM) Priceless: She's a shapely white porcelain, animate geisha puppet, life sized. "Tell my friend about this Rei person, would you?" she asked her. (9:42:42 PM) ***Niet cocks her head to the side. (9:42:46 PM) Niet: "So you like geishas?" (9:43:57 PM) Lian: "she's the youngest of the council" (9:44:45 PM) Priceless: "Unusually young, right, dear?" she asked of the animate puppet. (9:49:03 PM) Lian: "yes" (9:49:31 PM) Priceless: She nodded, "So, there may be other players trying to have someone they can control." (9:54:21 PM) ***Priceless looks to see Niet's response (9:55:00 PM) Niet: "Or a precocious semi-mortal." (9:57:02 PM) Priceless: "Possibly, but it seems a stretch for an eighteen year old to surpass the rest of their family so quickly." she stated, looking over her new toy thoughtfully, "You know, I haven't given her a new name yet, any thoughts?" she asked, of both Niet and the Puppet. (9:59:30 PM) Niet: "She's your toy." (10:04:59 PM) Priceless: (Lian?) (10:08:57 PM) Lian: she stands there confused (10:10:08 PM) Priceless: She blinks, "Are you alright?" she asked the puppet. (10:11:52 PM) Lian: "no" (10:12:12 PM) Priceless: "Oh?" she asked. (10:14:51 PM) Lian: "You turned me intoa puppet.." (10:15:11 PM) Priceless: "And it's much better than being mortal." she told her. (10:16:40 PM) Priceless: "Isn't it?" she asked pointedly (10:17:02 PM) Lian: "I am an object" (10:18:32 PM) Priceless: "Now now, you're looking at this all wrong." she told her, leading her over to a mirror. "Look at you, you are now far more valuable, beautiful, and imperishable than you were before. A true treasure." (10:21:46 PM) Lian: "..." (10:22:15 PM) Niet: Niet nods. (10:22:19 PM) Niet: "You're cute this way." (10:22:37 PM) Niet: "Anyway, where would we find this Rei?" (10:23:15 PM) Lian: "at her family library" (10:24:44 PM) Niet: "To the library?" (10:25:34 PM) Priceless: "We may not be allowed there." she told Niet, before glancing at her new acquisition, "I take it family libraries are off limits to anyone not in the family?" (10:25:58 PM) Lian: she nods (10:28:50 PM) Priceless: "Perhaps, instead, we should send a missive offering sorcerous knowledge she doesn't have." she suggested (10:30:53 PM) Niet: (Do Niet's 14 successes on "be able to meet with people" have any lingering effects?) (10:33:28 PM) Lian: (seriously its just mortals) (10:34:19 PM) Priceless: She turned to the puppet, telling her, "Please, clean up and maintain the premises, but do not let yourself be seen in this form by anyone but us." (10:34:44 PM) Lian: "Yes ma'am" (10:39:03 PM) Priceless: "So, Niet, how do you want to run this?" (10:41:12 PM) Niet: (Isn't the whole point that they're not mortlas?) (10:41:19 PM) Niet: "We go, we look at her and see what she is?" (10:41:23 PM) Niet: "Then we act?" (10:42:05 PM) Priceless: "Very well." she stated, "I will let you handle the details. (10:42:06 PM) Priceless: " (10:45:56 PM) Lian: (they aren't sufficiently "not mortals" that you can't roll) (10:49:30 PM) Lian: so how do you want to go in? (10:49:45 PM) Priceless: (so what WOULD we roll to get her into a meeting with us that is at least fairly private? (10:50:20 PM) Niet: (I was just wondering if 14 was enough to break the bureaucracy.) (10:51:15 PM) Lian: ((it would give bonuses) (10:59:01 PM) Priceless: (I'm thinking a meeting at a neutral location, your thoughts, Niet?) (11:01:42 PM) Niet: (I wanted to surprise her, but that's fine.) (11:03:05 PM) Lian: (it wouldn't be that hard for you to get in without her setup) (11:07:36 PM) Priceless: (elaborate?) (11:09:12 PM) Lian: (you are 400+ point infernals it wouldn't be impossible for you to surprise her, I mean they are nice compared to mortals... but they don't even have the numbers to be guarding themselves) (11:10:30 PM) Priceless: (So, you're saying we can, in fact, drop in and they won't have guards on the family library) (11:11:59 PM) Niet: (That the absence or presence of guards won't really matter.) (11:12:27 PM) Niet: (Anyway, I'm game for whatever.) (11:12:51 PM) Priceless: so, what roll, Lian? (11:14:00 PM) Lian: what are you trying to do? (11:14:25 PM) Priceless: I suppose drop in on her (11:15:34 PM) Lian: surprise? (11:15:42 PM) Priceless: *nod* (11:17:19 PM) Lian: how do you want to do that, discuss.. going to bathroom real quick (11:17:48 PM) Priceless: Niet? (11:24:23 PM) Niet: Is anyone who's around who's not her heroic enough to have a name? (11:24:35 PM) Niet: If not, couldn't we just tell them to ignore us? (11:25:40 PM) Priceless: theoretically (11:30:28 PM) Lian: do you have that? or just social fuing it (11:31:07 PM) Priceless: I believe Niet's meaning a social fu thinger (11:32:22 PM) Lian: go for it (11:35:38 PM) Niet: Niet wanders through the hall, in the form of a youngish, little sister type girl. "Won't you please forget you saw me?" she asks of everyone she passes, deploying her strongest puppy-dog eyes. (11:37:02 PM) Lian: manipulation+presence (11:37:48 PM) Lian: +2 (11:38:36 PM) Niet: Using conviction. (11:38:47 PM) ***Priceless tags along with her, invisibly, letting Niet do the hard work (11:39:03 PM) Niet: `roll 12d10 (11:39:04 PM) GameServ: Niet rolled 12d10: 10 6 5 5 3 6 6 6 3 3 6 10 (11:39:08 PM) Niet: (9) (11:40:11 PM) Lian: niet walks past just about all the guards (11:40:56 PM) ***Priceless tags along with her to their final destination. (11:41:32 PM) Lian: you amke it through the halls of the large private library easily (11:42:26 PM) ***Priceless looks around for her, presumably they had obtained a description of her. (11:44:12 PM) Lian: there's a youngish woman looking through all her stuff. (11:45:02 PM) Priceless: "Greetings. Miss... Rei, I presume?" Priceless stated, phasing into the visible spectrum. (11:48:01 PM) Lian: "who are you? what are you doing here!" (11:53:43 PM) Niet: "We wanteed to talk with you." (11:54:05 PM) Priceless: "We aren't here to harm you." Priceless assured her. (11:54:31 PM) Lian: (Manipulation/charisma+presence) (11:55:58 PM) Priceless: (snagging 3 succs) (11:56:18 PM) Priceless: (can I channel Compassion?) (11:58:27 PM) Priceless: `roll 7d10 (11:58:27 PM) GameServ: Priceless rolled 7d10: 10 3 2 1 2 1 7 (11:58:36 PM) Priceless: (lian? can I?) (11:58:42 PM) Lian: (whichever is higher of manipualtion or charisma) (11:58:58 PM) Priceless: (I know that, but can I channel Compassion to aid the roll) (5/30/2011 12:01:04 AM) Priceless: (assuming I can) (12:01:08 AM) Priceless: `roll 5d10 (12:01:08 AM) GameServ: Priceless rolled 5d10: 7 10 9 10 3 (12:01:19 AM) Priceless: (12) (12:06:07 AM) Lian: she doesn't freak out? (12:08:07 AM) Priceless: (*tags Niet) (12:08:23 AM) Niet: (Hmm?) (12:08:43 AM) Niet: "Do you know who the ancestor that makes you non-human is?" (12:10:35 AM) Lian: "what are you talking about?" (12:11:23 AM) Priceless: "You must admit it's odd for so many people to be naturally essence using." Priceless pointed out (12:13:43 AM) Niet: "You're descended from something that wasn't a mortal." (12:13:58 AM) Niet: "Or rather, you aren't genuinely mortal. Have you thought to examine this at all?" (12:14:13 AM) Lian: "no" (12:14:40 AM) Priceless: "Might I ask why?" (12:16:29 AM) Lian: "Its not important?" (12:18:51 AM) Niet: "So, the origin, and thus the full extent of your powers are unimportant?" (12:18:58 AM) Niet: "Even though they'd lead to gross long term advantage?" (12:19:09 AM) Priceless: (essence sight on her, btw) (12:19:11 AM) Niet: "Says the person who spends all of her time in a library" (12:20:50 AM) Shadell Blake@dm-10090.sip.bct.bellsouth.net entered the room. (12:21:01 AM) Lian: "yes" (12:21:52 AM) Priceless: "Out of curiosity, what drives you in your study of sorcery? What do you seek to do?" (12:22:26 AM) Niet left the room (quit: Ping timeout). (12:22:56 AM) Shadell is now known as Niet (12:23:09 AM) Niet: "Why not?" (12:23:24 AM) Niet: "Useful information would benefit you, wouldn't it?" (12:23:46 AM) Niet: "Or rather, information is useful if it benefits you." (12:26:41 AM) Lian: "It gives me power and that's how i get respect" (12:27:07 AM) Lian: "SOrcery is our only method of progress anything else is a waste of time everyone knows that" (12:27:46 AM) Priceless: "Why do you need respect?" she asked (12:28:05 AM) Lian: "why wouldn't i?" (12:28:27 AM) Niet: "Why wouldn't this benefit your sorcery, and how do you know that other methods wouldn't work?" (12:28:30 AM) Priceless: "If you are loved, and cherished, you do not need respect." (12:29:03 AM) Priceless: (how does she look under essence sight, Lian?) (12:29:34 AM) Lian: (essence 4 ish) (12:29:44 AM) Lian: "respect means you don't have to be" (12:29:55 AM) Lian: "Because its just a fact" (12:30:07 AM) Priceless: (mortals can't be above 3 without not being mortals) (12:30:44 AM) Priceless: "Arguably, being loved and cherished is better." she countered. (12:32:35 AM) Priceless: (knowing the desolate heart) (12:34:21 AM) Priceless: (1 free die) (12:34:25 AM) Priceless: `roll 8d10 (12:34:25 AM) GameServ: Priceless rolled 8d10: 8 3 4 1 7 4 9 7 (12:34:29 AM) Priceless: (4) (12:36:46 AM) Lian: (covitous of sorcery, bitterness towards others) (12:41:15 AM) Priceless: "It hurts, doesn't it, being alone, and having to prove yourself." she asked. (12:42:31 AM) Lian: "i am more powerful than any of them" (12:43:36 AM) Priceless: "You are." she stated with a nod, carefully approaching her. "But you deserve better than to have to rely on that." (12:45:00 AM) Lian: "hmph" (12:47:22 AM) ***Priceless opens the full force of her heart to her, "Come now, I can make things better." She stated, her tones speaking of a pleasant hope. (12:49:00 AM) Priceless: (cha+presence, I assume? also, stunt and channel possibility?) (12:49:18 AM) Lian: (1 and sure) (12:50:18 AM) Priceless: (k, comp channel, 3 succs, 1 of which is free, and 1 die) (12:50:29 AM) Priceless: `roll 14d10 (12:50:29 AM) GameServ: Priceless rolled 14d10: 7 1 2 8 8 10 1 2 10 6 8 2 1 7 (12:50:47 AM) Priceless: (12) (12:50:50 AM) Lian: "fine" (12:52:02 AM) ***Priceless approaches her, hugging and giving her unconditional attention. (12:53:02 AM) Lian: she blinks (12:58:23 AM) Priceless: "Wouldn't you like to be free of all these bothersome responsibilities?" she asked. (1:02:21 AM) Lian: "I guess.." (1:04:31 AM) Priceless: "Just ask to be mine." she suggested, "I can make it happen." (1:07:42 AM) Lian: (charisma+presense) (1:10:17 AM) Priceless: (3 succs, 1 die, any stunt?) (1:10:23 AM) Lian: (1) (1:11:42 AM) Priceless: (channeling conviction, as I think that's more appropriate to the moment even if she feels it is best for her) (1:12:06 AM) Priceless: `roll 12d10 (1:12:06 AM) GameServ: Priceless rolled 12d10: 6 4 9 8 2 2 2 1 4 4 10 6 (1:12:19 AM) Priceless: (...7) (1:14:07 AM) Lian: "Fine.." (1:15:48 AM) Priceless: (VEE, another porcelain puppet, this one in more ornate, sorcerous garments) (1:17:09 AM) Lian: there's a shocked look before her transformation, then another serene doll (1:20:51 AM) Priceless: "You may assume human size." I instructed it, "But be quiet." (1:21:12 AM) Lian: she blinks at her new owner (1:22:01 AM) Priceless: Priceless hugs her affectionately, "See? You're much better off this way." she told her. (1:22:17 AM) Lian: she glares at her mutely (1:22:56 AM) Priceless: "You may speak, but quietly." she clarified. (1:24:52 AM) Lian: "i have no desire to be a play thing of you or anyone else" (1:26:05 AM) Priceless: "Hmm?" She asked, fussing over her, (1:26:13 AM) Priceless: "You are no mere plaything." she assured her. (1:26:31 AM) Lian: "I am a toy" (1:28:48 AM) Priceless: (seeing if niet wants to chime in) (1:30:41 AM) Priceless: "No, you are a treasure. You are unique, valued, loved." She told her while hugging her. (1:34:38 AM) Niet: "So, you don't know anything relevent?" (1:36:28 AM) Lian: she glares at Priceless (1:36:34 AM) Lian: "what do you mean?" (1:38:21 AM) Niet: "About the secrets underlying this city." (1:38:40 AM) Niet: "About the one who's actually controlling things beneath the surface." (1:39:53 AM) Lian: "no.." (1:42:12 AM) Priceless: "I love you. I won't abandon you, hurt you, or push you away. I will provide for you. Sorcerous texts, alchemical ingredients, everything." (1:43:20 AM) Lian: "i am just an object to you" (1:44:44 AM) Priceless: "Niet, you know me, what would you say? Is she not better off?" (1:45:50 AM) Niet: "She is." (1:45:54 AM) Niet: "She's much cuter." (1:47:46 AM) Lian: "neither of you are objects" (1:49:49 AM) Priceless: "You are still a person." she told her, giving her an affectionate peck. (1:51:53 AM) Priceless: "You've just been made more than a person too." (1:56:40 AM) Priceless: (Cha+Presence again?) (1:57:14 AM) Priceless: (2 succ...3 dice succs free) (1:57:17 AM) Lian: (sure) (1:57:33 AM) Priceless: `roll 10d10 (1:57:33 AM) GameServ: Priceless rolled 10d10: 5 9 8 5 6 2 1 8 3 3 (1:57:45 AM) Priceless: (5) (1:59:21 AM) Lian: she pushes emerald away and tires to stomp off (2:00:09 AM) Priceless: "Stop." Priceless stated. (2:00:12 AM) Niet: Niet tuts at Emerald. (2:01:13 AM) Priceless: "Niet, perhaps you could articulate things a bit better for me?" she asked (2:01:14 AM) Lian: she stops (2:09:41 AM) Lian: http://sanity-x.deviantart.com/art/40K-Ponies-204644264?q=gallery%3Asanity-x&qo=3 (2:09:57 AM) Niet: "It's your work. You should finish it." (2:10:38 AM) Lian: http://sanity-x.deviantart.com/art/Ponyhammer-Races-210535998?q=gallery%3Asanity-x&qo=1 (2:11:51 AM) Lian: http://sanity-x.deviantart.com/art/Ponyhammer-Races-2-210832262?q=gallery%3Asanity-x&qo=0 (2:12:06 AM) Priceless: (extravagant revelry carnival, concern and affection for her) (2:12:37 AM) Priceless: (er passion kaleidoscope) (2:13:28 AM) Priceless: She walked up to her, assuring her, "You can move, as long as you don't move to leave." she told her gently, continuing, "This is for the best, I promise." (2:15:25 AM) Priceless: (3 succs, free) (2:15:40 AM) Priceless: `roll 10d10 (2:15:40 AM) GameServ: Priceless rolled 10d10: 7 7 3 3 7 3 4 10 10 10 (2:15:58 AM) Priceless: (12 successes) (2:16:58 AM) Lian: "I know you think you are helping, but you aren't" (2:18:26 AM) Priceless: "I assure you, this is, in fact the best thing for you. You will be loved and cared for, far better than you are here." (2:18:43 AM) Priceless: (3 succ 1 die free) (2:18:49 AM) Priceless: `roll 11d10 (2:18:49 AM) GameServ: Priceless rolled 11d10: 10 4 3 3 8 4 3 3 2 8 9 (2:19:00 AM) Priceless: (8) (2:19:55 AM) Lian: "I want to control my life" (2:22:05 AM) Priceless: "That's not really what you want." she told her, "That's not really what you need." (2:22:16 AM) Priceless: (again, free excellency) (2:22:27 AM) Priceless: `roll 11d10 (2:22:27 AM) GameServ: Priceless rolled 11d10: 2 2 7 10 1 10 8 4 4 6 2 (2:22:36 AM) Priceless: (9) (2:26:49 AM) Lian: she just crosses her arms and glares at her (2:29:17 AM) ***Priceless sighed, deciding to work on her additude a bit later, stating, "Since we can't have you found like this, and they wouldn't believe your claims as to who you are, go back to inanimate." (2:31:04 AM) Lian: and she shrinks back down (2:31:18 AM) Priceless: She picks her up, "Shall we go, Niet?" (2:35:44 AM) Niet: "D-. You passed, but barely." (2:35:49 AM) Niet: Niet nods and turns to leave. (2:36:45 AM) ***Priceless turns to leave as well. (2:42:39 AM) Lian: so (2:43:29 AM) Priceless: we get out fine? (2:46:22 AM) Lian: yes (2:50:32 AM) Lian: so (2:52:58 AM) Priceless: I guess for now I should stop, gimme some time to think in the meantime (2:53:34 AM) Niet: I need to sleep. (2:54:29 AM) Priceless: xp? (2:54:46 AM) Lian: 5/3 (2:54:58 AM) Priceless: (5 me?) (2:55:30 AM) Lian: yes (2:55:43 AM) Priceless: k ---- Back Category:Exalted: The Green Knights